U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,269 discloses an apparatus for sensing the weight of a vehicle occupant. The apparatus disclosed in the '269 patent includes an occupant weight sensor which is mounted in a vehicle seat. The weight sensor is operatively engaged with a deflectable seat cushion, and responds to deflection of the cushion under the influence of the weight of an occupant of the seat.
The apparatus disclosed in the '269 patent further includes an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, a source of inflation fluid for inflating the protection device, and a controller. When the vehicle experiences a crash, the source of inflation fluid is actuated by the controller and directs inflation fluid into the protection device to inflate the protection device. The controller receives an output signal from the weight sensor at the seat cushion, and controls the amount of inflation fluid directed into the protection device in response to the output signal from the weight sensor. The inflation of the protection device is thus controlled in accordance with the sensed weight of the occupant of the seat.